Until Dawn: Loved to Death
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Surviving the encounters with the Wendigos did not spell the end of supernatural threats for the Washington Lodge survivors, now a new threat emerges, wearing a very human face, with five members of the group in grave danger, can the others save them, before it is too late? Rated for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 1 of my new Until Dawn story, based on an idea proposed to me by PokemonFreak90, who also will be beta reader on this story too, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

To any outsiders observing them, the group of ten individuals hanging out together on the college campus looked like any typical college kids. Nobody would possibly guess that they had, in fact, endured a horrific event that nearly killed them a mere months ago.

Three of the individuals were from the famous and rich Washington family. The eldest, Josh, and his younger twin sisters, Beth and Hannah. They and the rest of the group had gone on their annual trip to the Washington Family's ski lodge. The previous year, a cruel prank had been played on Hannah and nearly caused her and Beth's death. Luckily, they had been found and despite a debilitating injury, Beth surprised them all by managing to recover. It had taken several surgeries and months of physical therapy, but she was walking again as if she'd never been injured in the first place.

The rest of the group had been concerned about their tale of something chasing them in the woods. But they could not be deterred from taking another trip. Ever the prankster, Josh tried to play a ghost prank on them, much to their irritated amusement until the Wendigos arrived. The rest of the group had first thought that Josh and his sisters were behind another prank, as Josh had been the first to see one of the creatures and Hannah and Beth believed him, sure that it was the same creature that attacked them the previous year.

That was, until another of the group, Jessica Riley, had been abducted by the Wendigo and received several injuries, a number of them disfiguring. She had been saved by Michael Monroe, her boyfriend, and then, after numerous close calls and near-death experiences, they finally overcame the Wendigos and escaped.

Yet now, those five, along with the others; Samantha Giddings, Emily Davis, Matthew Taylor, Ashley Brown, and Christopher Hartley, were at college, trying to settle in to a normal life at college again. But it wasn't so easy to fully purge the horrors from their minds, especially for Jess, who still bore several scars from the incident, although she wasn't the only one.

"Still can't believe what happened..." Sam said quietly.

The others shifted, uncomfortable and unsure. They were all trying to cope, but it was clearly an issue for some of them. Especially since there were lingering doubts and issues that could possibly cause strain.

Josh managed a smile, however. "Well, we can take some positives from it."

Ashley raised an eyebrow at that. "What? Name one."

"You and Chris?"

The two suddenly shared a glance at that, blushing. They were indeed currently holding hands. Despite the horror they'd found themselves surrounded by, Ashley and Chris had, in fact, become a couple.

Still lost in thought, the group went their separate ways as they noted the time and knew that they had to get to the first set of lectures of the day. As they walked, Matt sighed, looking over at Mike and Emily, who had the same lecture in the same room, and thus, were walking together. It was an odd set of circumstances, since Mike and Emily had formerly been dating, until they broke up and now Matt was dating Emily while Mike was dating Jess. Jess was actually walking with Matt right now, heading for their own lecture.

"You okay, Matt?" she asked casually...a little too casually.

Matt sighed. "Yeah, I... It's nothing."

He didn't want to worry her with the suspicions that he was beginning to have about Mike and Emily, about their relationship. Especially since the way she spoke told him showed that she was trying, perhaps a bit too hard, to be her usual self again, despite what she had endured.

However, something unexpected was due to happen, especially with the arrival of two new students at the college that day, a male and a female. Both were devastatingly beautiful and there was something strange about them, almost unworldly in their beauty and manner.

"Well, here we are. This should be the perfect opportunity." the male said. "Do you see anyone worth going after?"

The male was tall with short dark hair and dark eyes, pale skin, a strong build, very good-looking, and certainly the sort of man that just about any girl would swoon over. The female was of average height with a slender body, notably generous curves, an hourglass figure, and notably large female attributes. She had long, straight dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Her eyes swept the students and picked out two individuals straight away: Josh and Mike.

"Oh, I do, Troy. In fact, I see two worth going after." she remarked with a seductive edge to her voice.

"Excellent, Claire. I see three." Troy remarked, eyes fixed on Emily, Sam, and Beth.

They both smirked. They'd just arrived and already their plans were falling nicely into place.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 2 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and indeed it has not.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The bright flashing lights and pounding music of the party filled Mike's senses as he looked around, smirking. It was his first real attempt to get back to normal after what had happened on the mountain and naturally, that meant attending a campus party.

'Would've been better if Jess or Emily showed up, though.' he thought ruefully.

He knew that Jess needed time to recover. Out of all of them, she had suffered the worst physically and her scars were still prominent. Mentally, it was hard to tell how affected Jess was, as she kept it to herself, but she certainly wasn't as eager to attend any parties anymore.

Mike looked around again, outwardly enjoying himself. 'Jess was too nervous to come and Emily, well...she said that she had to catch up on her studies, but we did agree to maybe meet during the weekend.'

It was unusual, he had to admit, and somewhat tricky. Yes, he was with Jess now, and yes, he was enjoying the relationship, but she was acting more distant after what the group had gone through. He also couldn't deny that he still had lingering feelings for Emily and she certainly seemed to feel the same way. Their little intimate secret meetings were risky and Mike was sure, more than once, that Matt was beginning to suspect something.

'The guy's sharper than he looks.' Mike reflected. 'Still, so long as we're careful, we can keep seeing each other.'

"Hey there, handsome." a sultry voice said.

Mike turned and found himself face-to-face with a young woman with long, straight dirty blonde hair, light tan skin, brown eyes, and a dazzling smile. She was very beautiful and clearly knew it too, as well as how to make the most of her generous curves, going by the amount of cleavage that her green tank-top displayed.

Not that the rest of her clothes weren't enticing, either; a pair of rather tight-looking white jeans and gold designer brand sandals. She knew how to dress to impress and to take advantage of her natural gifts, that much was clear. If she wanted to catch Mike's attention, it was working!

"So...what's a good-looking guy like you doing here all by yourself?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Mike shrugged. "Just came to the party. I asked a couple of other people to join me, but they didn't want to come. Haven't really found anything to do yet."

The young woman laughed. "Oh, really? Perhaps we can change that."

She winked and suddenly took his hand. "The name's Claire, by the way. Wanna dance?" she offered.

Mike laughed. "Rather forward, aren't you?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't believe in wasting time. Anyway, I'm new here in this college and sure could use a nice, big, handsome guy to show me how to party here."

Mike nodded slowly. "Uh-huh... Well...there is a problem there. I have a girlfriend and-"

"Where is she?"

"She's not here. Actually, there's an...issue." Mike replied.

Claire began to bite her bottom lip and leaned in closer, making sure that he got a good eyeful of that predominant cleavage.

"Well..." she remarked, her voice low and sultry again. "Who says that she has to know? Don't tell me that you haven't kept secrets from her before?"

Mike had to admit that she was right. The fact that he was still seeing Emily was being kept a secret from Jess. Mike was about to respond to Claire, when she pretty much turned up the charm. He was lost in those mesmerizing eyes, that flaunted cleavage, and her smooth, flawless skin.

"I guess...she doesn't have to know..." he said at last.

With a low chuckle, Claire led the way, guiding him out to the dance floor, making sure that he caught sight of every sway of her hips, her tight jeans hugging her perfectly round, firm ass.

* * *

When they finally exited the party venue many hours later, with Mike certainly drunk, Claire had to restrain herself.

'Control, control. Let's not get ahead of ourselves.' she thought. 'This is just the warm up. Just set things up and prepare for us to have fun...later.'

"Well, that was quite the night, Michael. I had an amazing time with you." she remarked with a laugh.

Mike laughed too, slightly unbalanced, and not just from the drink. "Of course, anytime you want to..."

She smirked. "Oh, I think we'll have something else fun to do soon. Just wait and see."

With that cryptic promise, she left, taking great care to sway her hips again, just to draw his gaze. This was only the first step, but she knew with certainty that she already had him hooked.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 3 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Hmm, possibly, but then, what are they?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Seated at her usual seat in the library, Emily read the book in front of her. She was trying to study, to ensure that she was ready for her test, but it wasn't easy. Aside from the difficulties in concentration that she had suffered since the Blackwood Mountain Incident, her mind kept wandering to other things...or other people. And one person in particular.

'Mike will be at that party by now. I said that I wanted to do this instead, but maybe I should've joined him.' she thought. 'Or maybe I should have just...tried to arrange something with Matt...'

She had to admit, it was stressful sometimes, dealing with all of the secrecy. But things with Mike just grew too unstable for her tastes. At least with Matt, she felt more in control of the relationship and able to manage things. It also didn't hurt that he was good-looking and could satisfy her...mostly.

She smirked, thinking about that. 'But there are still some areas, however, where Mike is just...better.'

Trying not to laugh, she shook her head and turned her attention back to the book in front of her. It was true that while they had broken up, feelings still lingered between her and Mike, and for good reason. Mike wasn't the kinda guy you'd forget easily, especially when it came to his romance skills. Thinking about their intimate times together made her feel aroused.

Emily was accustomed to getting her way, so she didn't see anything wrong with having a relationship with two boys. Each one satisfied her in different ways, so it was the best of both worlds for her, so to speak. So, despite the occasional stress of managing one of them as a secret relationship, she felt that it was worth it in the end.

She was jolted from her thoughts and even her concentration on the book by a shadow falling over it. Looking up, she saw a tall, dark haired young man who smiled at her warmly. Emily couldn't explain it, but the moment that she saw him, her face felt really hot.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice somewhat tense.

The man smiled. "I certainly hope so. The name's Troy. And you are...?"

"Emily."

Troy nodded. "What do we have here?" He was looking at the book in front of her and let out a low whistle.

"Wow, you're not fooling around, are you? That's complicated stuff." he remarked.

She glared in response. "You got a problem with that?"

He grinned. "Just the opposite. I admire an intelligent woman, especially when she's so beautiful, too."

Emily froze at that statement, trying (and failing) to form words as her face heated up again. She knew for certain that she was blushing. As beautiful as she knew she was, she prided herself on her intelligence above all else. Troy was one of the few boys to say that to her.

Finally, she spoke. "E-excuse me...you think that?"

"Sorry, but I always do my utmost to speak the truth." Troy replied casually. "You see, I just came to the library, looking for something to read or something to do. Then I see this amazingly beautiful young woman sitting here, reading this book, and I think: could there be a more perfect woman? Brains and beauty? You're the complete, perfect package."

Emily bit her lip at that, her anger fizzling out. He had come on somewhat strong, perhaps a bit too forward. But now, hearing his words, she couldn't help the warm feeling that she felt. He was sure hitting all of the right points when it came to praising her, she couldn't deny that. He certainly knew how to boost her ego, despite this being the first time they'd met.

She had to admit it, she was impressed. He knew all of the right things to say to her to get her interested in him. No boy had ever understood her so quickly. And even if he was just spouting cliche lines, something about the way he spoke them was getting her hooked, and she was intrigued.

"Well, Mr. Silver Tongue," she replied glibly, "I'm impressed, and that doesn't happen often. However, you might wanna watch what you say. I do have a boyfriend after all."

Tory quirked an eyebrow. "True, but we don't have to tell him. You're good at keeping secrets, right?"

Emily almost wanted to laugh at that. If only Troy knew how right he was. Of course she was good at keeping secrets! How else would she still be dating Matt while secretly meeting up with Mike?

"Okay, you've got a point there." she admitted.

Troy shrugged. "So, what do you say we get to know each other better...a lot better?"

The look on his face told Emily all she needed to know and she laughed.

"We're in a library, dude. Not exactly a romantic setting." she quipped.

Troy just laughed. "True enough, but we could arrange something else for later. I'm sure we'll get to know each other quite...intimately."

Emily smirked at that before nodding in agreement. "Sounds good to me. I don't usually give in this easily, so consider yourself lucky. But it'll have to wait, I've gotta get out before the library closes."

Troy agreed and they left the library together. Emily paused for a moment and then grinned, before slipping a piece of paper into his hand and then leaving. Troy casually checked it, already knowing what it was.

'A phone number...excellent. This is almost too easy. I wonder if Claire's having as much success as I am? There's still the others that I need to talk to, but that's another day.' he thought to himself.

Then, still smiling, he turned and began walking away, glad that his plan was already starting to work.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Until**** Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 4 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, it's already shaping up that way, huh?  
Wolfgirl2013; Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Entering the college, book in hand, Sam began making her way to her first lecture of the day. Lost in thought, she wasn't sure if the efforts of her friends, or even herself, to try and return to normal was working.

'We've just been through too much.' she thought sadly. 'What are we going to do? I mean-'

She was jolted from her thoughts by a small collision. She had walked right into someone and nearly fell.

"Ah, sorry!" she replied quickly.

"It's cool, it was my fault. Sorry."

It was a male voice and when Sam looked up, she was taken aback by how tall he was, as well as the easy smile he offered. He had picked up the book she'd dropped and held it out for her to take.

"Oh, um, thanks." she replied, taking it.

He nodded. "No trouble. Name's Troy."

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you." Sam replied, smiling back.

She had to admit, she had been taken aback by their sudden meeting, but Troy seemed friendly enough. But then she saw the time.

"Ah, sorry, I wish we could talk more, but I'll be late." Sam began.

"Oh, a lecture?" Troy asked, and when she answered 'yes', he grinned. "Well, I have to go to that lecture, too. Let's walk together, we can talk more."

Sam nodded. She couldn't see any issue with that, so she agreed, and they walked onwards.

As they walked, Sam sized Troy up. He was tall and good-looking and was rather open and friendly. She also couldn't help but note that they seemed to have similar beliefs, since the jacket he was wearing was, in fact, a vegan leather jacket.

"Yeah, I see that you noticed that about my jacket." he said with a smirk, reading her gaze. "It was pretty obvious what you were doing."

Sam grimaced, blushing. "Ah, I... Sorry, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

Troy laughed. "Not at all. Takes more than that to disturb me. Hope you don't mind, but I was kinda doing the same."

"Oh, um... No, it's...it's okay." Sam replied. "What exactly are you…?"

"Well, I was just noting that you're troubled, but you're also focused, care greatly about your friends and environmental issues, and let me just say...I hope that you don't take this the wrong way, but I think you're quite an attractive young woman."

That definitely made Sam blush. "I, um... That's not..."

Troy smiled disarmingly. "Sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable. I didn't mean anything by it, it was just an observation."

"Well, all the same, you actually think I'm attractive?" Sam replied. "I mean, I never felt like I wasn't, or anything like that. I just never really...heard anyone say that to me before. But it feels nice, so...thank you."

Troy nodded. "You're not the kind of girl who focuses on her beauty or tries to exploit it, or anything like that. I find that admirable. Unlike some other girls that I've met, you don't seem to care about being the center of attention. You just let your natural talents speak for themselves. It shows how kind and modest you are, and that's what I find intriguing about you, Sam."

"Oh?" Sam replied, a little surprised, but also flattered.

He grinned again. "Yeah. It's funny how we both have common interests like that."

He winked and Sam couldn't help but smile herself, and she had to admit that he was right.

They'd only just met and he was already proving himself to be delightful company. The fact that he was good-looking didn't hurt either, and while she wasn't the kind of girl to fall for any guy flirting with her, she wasn't sure exactly that this was what Troy was doing. He seemed genuine in what he'd said to her.

He was simply acting friendly, but it felt like there was an undercurrent of flirtation there. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny that Troy intrigued her. Just his mere presence made him interesting, that was for sure. As they reached the room where the lecture was to be held, Troy considered Sam carefully.

'She's not quite as...eager as Emily, so I need to play a bit more of a careful game right now. I've already got her hooked, but I can't push too hard. I'll draw her in slowly.' he reflected.

He would have to play a slightly longer game with Sam in an attempt to get what he wanted from her. At least he knew, until he had done so, he had Emily to fall back on, and that wasn't all. He had one more target to try and seduce and he was more than certain of his chances to succeed with her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 5 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Josh shook his head as he finally left the cafeteria at lunch. The day was just dragging on and he was still finding it hard to cope. He wasn't sure how it was for the others, but he felt like he was jumping at shadows. Any movement in his peripheral vision made him edgy. Still, he buried it in his typical way by smiling casually and delivering his usual brand of jokes and whatever he felt the situation called for.

It was then that he saw her: a beautiful, young, blonde woman standing alone, yet standing out a mile. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue yoga pants which perfectly hugged the curves of her long legs and particularly showed the perfectly round and firm shape of her ass.

'Hot damn.' was all that Josh could think, seeing that.

He noted the rest of her outfit was a simple grey colour, but no less delightful. It featured a pair of simple flats and a tight-fitting crop top. Josh had seen the girl about before. She had started at school yesterday, along with a young man, and both had turned heads from many students so far.

He smiled. 'Well, this could be my chance to get to know her better. And who knows? After all that's happened, a chat with an obviously hot girl might be just the pick-me-up I need.'

So, putting on his most confident smile, he approached her. While it probably wasn't the best approach, he couldn't help himself. His usual humor asserted himself and the first thing he thought of was a corny pick-up line.

"So, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He inwardly cringed. 'Had to pick that one, Josh?'

To his relief, however, the young woman turned to him and smirked. "Oh boy, haven't heard that one in a while. Corny, but I'll give you points for delivery."

She didn't seem to be shutting him down, at least, and he took comfort in that.

"Well, well, only my second day and already I'm getting some major attention, I see." she remarked. "Have I already caught the eye of Josh Washington?"

Josh just rolled his eyes. "I'm not even gonna ask how you know me. I've kinda gotten used to it by now, given my family."

She smiled. "So I know you, but you don't know me. Let's resolve that. I'm Claire. I started here yesterday, as you no doubt know, and I'm already enjoying myself here."

"Already, huh? People treating you good, then?" he queried.

"Yes, indeed. But I could use someone with a good sense of humor to give me a tour of this place. I am still, sadly, getting lost." Claire remarked. "Better you than some dull person who I can't pay attention to, huh?"

Josh couldn't help but smile. She wasn't being subtle at all, yet he liked that.

So he gladly agreed and they soon walked off, Josh not aware that Claire had deliberately ensured that he'd see her outfit and particularly see her showing off her ass like that. It was all part of her plan to lure him in.

"So, do you always use such cheesy lines when approaching a girl?" she queried, with a laugh.

Josh laughed, too. "Not really, but it just seemed fitting, a pretty girl like you."

Claire batted her eyelashes. "Oh, you're a charmer. So Josh Washington, an infamous prankster, I hear. You tell jokes too, huh?"

"I have been known to make a few jokes." Josh replied with a laugh. "But I prefer to think of myself as just seeing the brighter side of things."

Claire nodded and turned to him, surprising him by suddenly moving in close.

"Well, that sounds delightful. Just the sort of man I like best." she remarked in a low tone.

Josh stepped back, startled. "Oh, oh, I..."

She laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Joking aside, I am interested in getting to know you...very well."

Josh smirked and nodded. "I see... Well, I think that I would enjoy that."

Claire grinned. 'Oh, the pleasure will be all mine, honey. It won't be long now, just gotta keep building things, and soon, we'll be all ready to claim our targets. Can't go too fast, however, or things might get out of control.'

Still, she was satisfied. Only one target remained and once Troy worked his magic on that one, they'd be all set. They could then act and push things to fulfil their needs and desires, whenever and wherever they wished.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 6 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Nope, of course not.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Beth smiled in a relaxed fashion as she sat in the student recreation area after everything was done for the day. Other students were either back in their dorms, out in the town, or in the library. Only a handful of students were currently in the recreation room and Beth was currently seated separately from them, laptop in front of her as she continued to relax. Truthfully, however, she was not as relaxed as she appeared. She was still thinking about the ski lodge incident.

'I...I still can't believe it. How could all this have happened? I mean...urgh, we're never gonna be the same again.'

She shook her head. She had to try and focus on the present and stop dwelling on the past. It wasn't easy, of course, but then, nothing worth doing ever was. She did have other problems, after all...more personal ones.

"You looked troubled. Is everything okay?" a male voice suddenly said.

She looked up to see a tall, handsome young man with dark hair smiling at her with a dazzling, perfect smile.

"Oh, um, I'm...I'm fine." she replied. "I was just...thinking..."

The man nodded. "Yes, I saw. It looked serious, going by your expression."

Beth quirked an eyebrow in suspicion. "Yeah, well, do you always just walk up to people who are thinking and ask them about it?"

"Not exactly, I... Ah, where are my manners?" he remarked. "My name is Troy. You're Beth Washington, right?"

Beth bit her lip, a little surprised since, unlike Josh, she always tried to keep a low profile regarding her family name.

Seeing her look, Troy shrugged. "My sister Claire told me about how your brother Josh showed her around earlier today." he explained. "He told her about you and Hannah and, well, while passing, I saw you and you matched up with how Josh described you."

Beth quirked an eyebrow at that. "Oh? And how did he describe me?"

"Physically, well, just as you appear...although he forgot to mention how beautiful you are." Troy replied.

Beth started at that and Troy smiled disarmingly.

"I mean that respectfully. He also said that you were a thinker and quiet at times, but not as quiet as your sister."

Beth sighed. "Oh, that brother of mine. Still, he's not exactly wrong."

"Well, I happen to like those traits. A quiet, thoughtful, and beautiful young lady, yet also troubled. I like to think of myself as a helper, so what do you think? Is there anything that I can do to help you?"

Beth shook her head. "It's complicated. There's so many issues and some of them are very personal."

She'd never admit it, especially given her apparent reputation as being quiet and thoughtful, but she actually had some dirty secrets, relating to the sexual side of her life. She was a virgin and had never had a boyfriend, but she still had a high sex drive and despite her efforts, she found that it was getting harder to find any means to vent her building sexual frustrations while she was alone. Her own hands just weren't enough anymore, it seemed.

Troy had moved and was now seated on the sofa next to her, yet still maintaining a respectful distance and not invading her personal space. He smiled warmly and he spoke in a relaxed manner.

"Personal problems, huh?" he asked. "Well, if it's something sensitive or embarrassing, rest assured, I'm the very soul of secrecy. But if you don't want to say anything, I'll understand."

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Well, thanks. Maybe at some point, after I get to know you better. I mean, we only just met."

"Fair enough, but I'm here if you ever wanna talk." he told her warmly.

She grinned at that. She had to admit, her sole reason for remaining a virgin and not having a boyfriend wasn't due to any personal issues. She wasn't against sleeping with someone, she just wanted it to be the right man, and she couldn't deny, while they had just met, that she was already getting some rather good feelings about Troy.

Handing over his phone number to Beth, Troy couldn't help but note that things were certainly working in his and Claire's favor. They had already laid the groundwork for their targets, so it wouldn't be long before they'd be able to begin their plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 7 of my Until Dawn story, the first sexual scene, so be ready.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Everything was perfect and ready. After spending a day in college talking and planning together, an agreement had been reached. They would be meeting up tonight for their secret romantic night of passion. Emily could hardly wait and was already getting ready to meet Troy when he made his entrance.

Emily smiled to herself as she sat before her vanity, checking that her hair was perfect. She had a very good feeling about tonight. With her parents away, she had carefully set up her plans and knew that it was just a matter of time before he showed up.

She was dating Matt, yes, but there was no denying Troy and she knew that this would be a perfect night for her. She also knew if she played her cards right, Troy would gladly continue with these sort of 'meetings' in the future while she could continue to act as if everything was normal with Matt. She had every detail planned out perfectly and knew that she was too smart for Matt or anyone else to figure things out.

She bit her lip and considered her look as she looked at the white mid-thigh length silk robe that she was wearing. Then, after some thought, she pulled the right shoulder back, exposing the smooth olive colored skin of her shoulder, completely bare, and grinned.

'Perfect. And right on time.' she thought to herself.

Her smiled widened as the window of her bedroom opened and Troy entered, casual as if such a thing was normal. She turned on her seat, crossing her long slender legs, making sure that Troy got a very good look at them.

"Hello there, handsome." she remarked, her voice low and sultry.

Troy smirked. "Well, hello indeed. My, my, what a vision we have here..."

Standing up and walking to him, making sure to shake her hips, Emily whispered, "Oh, I've got a vision for you, baby. I've been eagerly waiting for this. Come with me."

Troy quirked an eyebrow, but followed her, clearing eyeing her bare legs as they made their way downstairs and out the back, to where Emily's family had their large pool.

Troy laughed as he shook his head. "Oh, a midnight swim? Excellent." he said. "I only wish I'd brought a swimsuit."

Emily grinned wickedly as she turned to him. "You won't need one. Besides, I'm not wearing one..."

As she said that, she undid the belt and opened her robe, letting it drop to the ground. She stood completely naked before him, eying him lustily.

Troy's eyes lit up hungrily as he eyed her perfect, round, firm, perky breasts, then looking down her toned stomach to the juncture between her legs. It was bare, as she had shaved there, just for this very incident.

"So, shall we swim?" she asked playfully.

As she said that, she turned around and bent over to dive into the water, giving Troy an eyeful of her round, pliable ass as she did so. She then dived in and surfaced.

"What are you waiting for? It's rude to keep a girl waiting, you know."

Laughing, Troy undressed in record time, all the while amazed at how simple it had been to get to this stage with her.

'And she thinks that she's the one who is in control here.' he thought.

With that, he dived into the water and soon joined her.

"My, my..." Troy remarked, his voice low and sending good chills up Emily's spine, "Is this a Water Nymph that I see before me?"

She fluttered her eyelashes, becoming coy. "If anyone's a magnificent creature here, it's you."

She then splashed him and quickly swam away. Troy decided to play around with her a little, before getting down to business. He swam after her and chased her down, grabbing her from behind and tickling her sides, causing both of them to playfully laugh.

Emily then turned around, facing him. Their arms wrapped around each other, bare flesh pressing against each other as they kissed, making out passionately, tongues dancing as they moaned and ran their hands up and down each other's backs, Emily felt herself getting more and more excited and aroused with each passing moment.

They continued to float and make out, enjoying the time they spent. For Emily, things couldn't have been better. Feeling the need to take thing even further, she pulled away and swam elegantly over to the edge of the pool before pulling herself up to sit on the ledge. Her body was glistening wet in the light and looking even more sexy, her nipples already hard. She then opened her legs wide as she beckoned Troy close, wagging her finger as she did so.

Troy swam over, smirking. 'Oh, you are such easy prey, Emily Davis.'

He soon joined her at the side of the pool, climbing out of the water, and continued to make out with her, pulling her down onto her back while continuing to make their tongues dance together. His left hand played with her breasts, much to her delight, as the tingling sensation filled her whole body. Then she let out a gasp before moaning into his mouth as his right hand went between her legs and began to rub her in her most intimate area.

'God, he's... Wow, that's... Fuck!' she thought, mind racing and thoughts scattering.

He continued to do this, pushing Emily even further until she climaxed with a muffled yelp. They parted, Emily gasping at having her mind blown by the almost overwhelming climax. He had turned her on like nobody had ever done.

After catching her breath, Emily grinned at Troy. "You. My room. Now."

Troy grinned and grabbed the towels off of the nearby chair that Emily had already set up and they quickly dried off before making their way back into the house and up to her room, still kissing and touching each other hungrily as they walked. Once up in the room, Emily suddenly pushed Troy down onto her bed. He fell down onto his back, laughing.

"You had your fun with me at the pool. Now it's my turn now." Emily insisted, with lust darkening her tone.

Troy smirked at that and watched with glee as Emily knelt down at the edge of the bed, by his legs. Without any hesitation, she took a hold of his manhood in her hand and began rubbing and stroking it. Her eyes widened in amazement as she saw it become larger and harder than it already was.

'Holy shit.' she thought in awe. 'I thought that Mike was big, but Troy is at least just as large... Maybe the biggest I've ever seen!'

With that thought, she was now even more eager and Troy moaned in delight as she suddenly engulfed his manhood with her mouth, sucking and bobbing her head along his shaft.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about, baby. Shit, you're amazing!" Troy remarked with a heavy moan.

Emily gave the best approximation of a smile that she could give with a cock in her mouth and continued with her sucking until he peaked and filled her mouth and she swallowed it all, winking at him.

Again, she couldn't help but make comparisons. 'It has a sweet taste, even sweeter than Mike's, and wow...he's still hard. Perfect!'

She had pulled back to find that Troy hadn't gone soft in the slightest. He wasn't the kind of guy done after one climax, which was perfect to her!

She wasted no time clambering on top of him and positioning herself, both of them moaning in ecstasy as Emily began to ride him, his full length filling her.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck yes!" Emily cried out.

Troy moaned. "Oh, fuck!"

She rode him for all he was worth and he rolled his hips up to meet her thrusts, getting even deeper. Emily let out cries of pleasure as she was almost overwhelmed by the pleasure filling her. Troy let out a grunt and thrust deep into her as they peaked together and Emily's eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed. Troy's climax made her feel all hot and tingly inside, making it even more exciting.

Then suddenly, before Emily could recover, Troy flipped them over, Emily now on her back.

"Oh yeah, now we're talking." Emily gasped out.

She quickly lifted her legs, wrapping them around his sides as he laid on top of her, making it much easier for him to get deeper and harder as he thrust into her, holding her body close with there being practically no room between their chests. Emily was barely able to form any coherent thoughts, due to the mind-blowing lovemaking that she was experiencing from Troy. It was the best sex she'd ever had!

Acting on her own accord, her hands gripped his back, her nails scoring his skin. But he didn't care about the scratches left behind and just kept thrusting. To him, the more he turned her on, the better. He grinned as Emily climaxed again and he just kept going, not slowing down, which amazed her.

"Oh fuck, that's... Wow... Fuck..." she gasped out.

Troy moaned again. "You are just so irresistible, babe."

Emily managed a brief laugh before screaming as she climaxed again, Troy climaxing with her this time.

They stopped for a second, both panting for breath. But Emily felt insatiable. All of those climaxes had just made her desire him even more.

"You don't...think...we're finished...do you...?" she panted, eyeing him with intent.

Troy laughed at that. 'Oh, I'm going to get a lot of energy from this one, with a high sex drive like that.'

He wasted no time claiming her mouth with his own before getting to work, resuming their lovemaking, which continued well into the night and in many positions until finally, Emily reached her limit and finally stopped, drifting off to sleep, covered in sweat, her hair a mess, and wrapped in the warm embrace of her lover, who also was sweating and had messed up hair.

Troy smirked at the sleeping woman in his arms, perfectly satisfied with what he had just experienced. He hoped to have many more productive nights like this one.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 8 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Emily blinked, feeling oddly disoriented. It took a moment to realize that it was the sunlight filtering in through a gap in the curtains that was what woke her up.

"Urgh..." she mumbled, before moving and then going rigid. "Wait, what the fuck?"

Her eyes widened and she was instantly awake and blushing, for she had just realized that she was unclothed. She immediately hurried to pull the blankets tight around her naked body.

'What the fuck?! I never sleep naked! How did I...? What...what happened last night? I can't even remember... Urgh, and why do I still feel so exhausted and want to go back to sleep?'

She shook her head, confused. She couldn't figure out what was going on. Last night was all just a blank to her. Somehow, she had ended up sleeping nude, something she never did under normal circumstances. Thankfully, she saw nobody there to see her like this. Then she saw the time and that sent her into a new state of panic.

'Fuck, no! I'm gonna be late! I can't...' she thought rapidly. 'Okay, quick, quick, quick, doesn't matter what happened last night or why I'm not wearing anything, just get some clothes on and get a fucking move on, girl.'

So with that 'pep talk', Emily got out of bed and rushed around her room, pulling on clothes and making sure that she looked presentable and ready to face the day. The last thing that she wanted was anyone giving her any shit for being late. She had to be ready with her usual put-downs. But as she left her bedroom, she couldn't help it, but she just felt so mentally drained.

* * *

Ashley sighed heavily as she waited. Normally, she didn't mind waiting around like this for Chris. Ever since they had gotten together, things had just been getting better and better, despite still obviously suffering from lingering issues from the lodge incident, but they were helping each other get through that. But right now, she needed to talk to Chris about something that was worrying her greatly.

'Just what is wrong with Emily today? She's not at all like her usual self. In fact, it's like she's just sleepwalking through the day.' Ashley pondered. 'There she is now, just... This is not like her at all...'

Sure enough, she had spotted Emily walking past her, barely registering her surroundings. She looked drawn too, even ill. But when Ashley had tried to ask her earlier, Emily had insisted that she was fine, quite vehemently, too.

'I tried to ask the other girls, but…only Hannah and Jess seemed to notice and agree with me. Sam and Beth seemed to have something else on their minds.' she mused worriedly.

She straightened up, hopeful, when she spotted Chris. Although, she waited, for she saw that he seemed to be talking intently with Matt about something. But finally, he finished and began to approach her. Right away, she saw that he looked troubled.

She wondered briefly if he was worried for the same reasons that she was, but quickly smiled as he did, and they kissed.

"Hey, Ash." he greeted her softly.

"Hi." she replied, enjoying the moment, but her concerns overrode everything else. "Say, um...have you noticed anything strange about Emily today?"

Chris nodded slowly. "Actually, yes, she seems rather...drained. I asked the others, but only Matt seems to have noticed."

"Strange, I asked the rest of the girls and only Hannah and Jess seemed to notice. They're both very concerned." Ashley replied.

"So is Matt, obviously. But I can't help but feel suspicious." Chris told her.

"Suspicious?" Ashley gasped.

Looking around, Chris sighed. "Of them, they seem to be taking a closer interest in us, and us specifically; our group."

Ashley followed his gaze and grimaced. He was referring to the new students, Troy and Claire, who were talking quietly together, but who kept looking around, only ever stopping their gaze when it landed on, as Chris said, one of their friends, or even them. They didn't even seem to care that Chris and Ashley were watching them.

"You're right, Chris. I can't help but feel it, too." Ashley muttered. "Something is going on here."

Chris agreed, but it was clear that they both had the same chief concern. But would they be able to find out what it was, before it was too late?

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 9 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes, yes indeed :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Standing together, observing their surroundings, Troy and Claire smirked.

Troy revealed, "So, last night, I was able to get Emily into bed." He paused before adding, "She was so easy to manipulate."

Claire laughed. "I'll bet. So...how did it go? We need to know if this group is worth sleeping with or if we have to move on to somewhere else."

Troy grinned. "It...was perfect. I was able to get so much from her, she had such an insanely high sex drive. She should be easy to trick again too, if necessary, but we've got to work on the others first."

Claire smirked at that. He certainly was right about that and she looked around, pausing as her gaze fell on Josh and then on Mike.

"Well, those two should suit me just fine. I'll need to see how good they are, how much...energy I get from them." she remarked. "What about the remaining two that you sighted?"

Troy laughed before seeking Sam and Beth. "We'll see. I think I'll go after the Washington girl next. She should be a very...interesting prospect, based on what she's told me about herself."

Claire nodded. They had shared all of the details of their seduction attempts with the five, and yet, she couldn't help but be curious.

"What about the others? I mean, we targeted those five, but the other five in their group…?"

"You're insatiable, aren't you?" he laughed. "But you know how we work. People who are single, or not completely committed to their relationships, they're the only ones who will fall for our charms."

She nodded. "Of course, of course. So...Hannah Washington, Jessica Riley, Matthew Taylor, Christopher Hartley, and Ashley Brown are all off-limits?"

"That's right. Jessica and Matthew are dedicated to their respective partners and Christopher and Ashley are so in love with each other and Hannah is so focused on her love for Michael that it would just be a waste of time and effort." Troy summed up.

There was a momentary silence after that, before finally Claire smirked. "So, based on what you told me, Emily had a lot of energy?" she queried.

Troy nodded. "Yes, she did. I have to admit, I was very...impressed."

"Oh, we know that doesn't happen often." Claire replied. "Well, since we're going to stick to the plan, I think I'll go after Josh Washington first. Hmm, and I think I know exactly how to go about it. That party he's hosting at his parents' mansion tomorrow night... It's the perfect lure to get him into the bedroom."

She laughed at that and Troy smiled. Everything was already coming together nicely for the both of them. Soon they would accomplish their goal and there was nothing, absolutely nothing that could stop them!

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 10 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Josh smiled widely as he enjoyed the party. Despite everything that had changed, he was still determined to ensure that he was known as the 'party master' and as his family home was currently crowded, blasting music, and so many people were enjoying themselves that he was sure that he had succeeded yet again.

He paused as his gaze fell on someone who still intrigued him greatly. It was Claire, dressed in rather short, tight, revealing denim shorts, a somewhat translucent blue crop top, and simple flats. She was flaunting her curves and clearly knew it. She was on her own, a whole bottle of champagne in her hand as she danced provocatively.

"Hot damn." he muttered.

It was then that she turned and her gaze landed on him and she winked at him, biting her lip suggestively, and Josh realized that this provocative and sensual dance was for him. He walked up to her, smirking.

"Having fun, I see." he quipped.

Claire laughed. "Of course. All the more, now that you're here, so...wanna help me finish this?"

She held up the bottle and Josh took her by the hand. "Let's take this somewhere more private."

Claire grinned, and together, they left. Everybody was too busy enjoying the party to even notice their disappearance. They soon reached Josh's room and got inside, Josh causally hanging a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle, just for a laugh.

Josh let out a surprised grunt at Claire's suddenly display of aggression. She had shoved him down onto his back on the bed, with him already shirtless, and she immediately straddled him.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this." she giggled.

They finished the champagne and Josh was drunk. Claire seemed to be too, but she was certainly more in control than he was.

Leaning down close, Claire began, locking lips with Josh and making out passionately. Both moaned as they began and Claire began to grind against him, despite still being mostly clothed. Josh couldn't help but feel himself react to it. Then Claire straightened up, pushing Josh down when he tried to sit up. Winking at him, she suddenly stripped off the crop top and threw it aside before doing the same to her pink bra, pushing her hair back out of the way and giving Josh an unobstructed view of her bare and large breasts, large pink nipples already hard.

"Oh, your tits are stupendous, baby." Josh blurted out.

Laughing, Claire leaned a little closer to him. "Oh, you know how to make a girl feel special." She then quickly got to work on his belt and began removing his pants.

"Yeah, yeah, those can go." Josh muttered, still practically hypnotized by her breasts.

She soon had him fully unclothed and smirked as she eyed his erect manhood.

"Oh yeah, baby." she muttered, before making out with him again.

Josh moaned in ecstasy as he felt overcome with euphoria at the feeling of their bodies rubbing against each other. His hands sought and found those glorious mounds on Claire's chest and she laughed into his mouth before pulling back once more and wriggling out of her shorts and skimpy panties. She was bare between her legs and she ground her hips against him. Josh went to sit up again but she pushed him down once more.

"Ah, ah, ah. Stay down, I've got a treat for you." she teased.

Josh laughed. "I think I've already gotten two."

His hands grabbed at her breasts, then running down her body before going back up to her large rack, and then once again sliding down before cupping her thick ass and loving every second of it.

"We're just getting starting." Claire whispered.

"Oh, baby. Damn, your tits are so... You have such a juicy body." Josh moaned.

"I'll bet you say that to all of the girls."

Before Josh could respond to this tease, she suddenly claimed his mouth with hers again and then lowered herself onto his manhood and both of them felt an explosion of sexual bliss. They parted, and soon, with a saucy wink, Claire was riding Josh for all he was worth and Josh was loving every second of it, touching everywhere that he could reach, yet again and again, his hands found themselves drawn to the two large hypnotic breasts that bounced with each wild thrust that came from Claire. Both of them moaned and yelled in their sexual bliss.

Their continued exploits and their activities filled them both with such overwhelming pleasure that they couldn't help but shout and scream in delight as Josh rolled his hips up to meet hers and thrust inside her in response to her bouncing on top of him. It was difficult for Josh to keep a hold of Claire's amazing breasts as they kept bouncing from her continued exertions against his body. Because of the loud music going on, nobody could hear their screams.

They had been at it for at least two hours now and Josh moaned, "Oh fuck, yeah. Fuck, I'm close, baby."

Claire laughed. "Oh yeah that's it go for it, I'm gonna, oh yes!"

They continued to thrust against each other, the thrusts becoming more and more frantic as they felt themselves drawing nearer and nearer to their climax until finally, with loud moans and shouts and Josh's hands grabbing hard at Claire's large, round, incredible ass, they both peaked in a long, seemingly uninterrupted orgasm, ending with Josh lying back in the bed, drenched in sweat and exhausted. Claire lifted herself up and rolled off him before cuddling up to his side and smirked, also soaked with sweat.

Josh let out a breathy sigh. "My God, that was..."

"Stupendous?" Claire offered with a snigger.

Josh also sniggered at that. "To say the least."

She snuggled closer and rested her head on his shoulder while Josh wrapped his arms around her and they both laid there, basking in the incredible afterglow of their lovemaking, Josh drifting off to sleep.

Watching him, Claire smirked. 'Not bad, not bad at all... Could've been better, could've gotten more if he had it in him, but...it was certainly satisfying.'

She'd just have to wait and see how things panned out tomorrow and wait until after Troy had slept with Josh's sister before they figured out their next move.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 11 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Josh groaned as he woke up. He looked around, and saw that he was in his own room.

He blinked to try and clear his vision. 'What the fuck happened? I...I'm in bed...without anything on and...I don't remember a thing about last night.'

He groaned before sitting up, but that turned out to be quite an unexpected chore.

'Urgh, it feels like my head is made of lead...and why am I so tired? What did I even do last night? There...there was the party, I remember that.' Josh pondered. 'But...but what happened during the party? And then...'

He shook his head and looked around, trying to make sense of things. But his room was offering no clues except a discarded champagne bottle and his clothes from the night before.

He thought for a moment, despite the fact that his head was pounding. 'Urgh, the only thing that makes sense is that I slept with someone last night, but surely I'd remember something like that, or remember the girl at least! Oh man...'

He was completely lost and perplexed by this, but he was unable to dwell on it, as he quickly got dressed, noting the time. He was going to be late for college and had to hurry. As he got dressed and left his room, he looked around and let out a sigh of relief. At least the house wasn't trashed by the party after he had left for whatever reason. As a result, he had nothing to worry about and could get to the college without any extra fears.

Chris sighed. He couldn't help but feel that things were not quite right here.

"Josh, are you sure you're alright, man?" he asked, concerned.

Josh looked exhausted, and yet still smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Chris shook his head. "You just...don't look so good."

He wasn't kidding. Josh looked ill and, now that he thought about it, he looked so much like Emily had, not too long ago.

Josh just rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, man. I'm fine, it was just a hell of a party last night, that's all."

"Hmm, what exactly happened?" Chris asked.

"Um, I don't really...remember much." Josh admitted.

Chris didn't like the sound of that. According to Ashley, Emily had said pretty much the same thing when asked what had happened the night before she began looking so tired and weak.

'This doesn't look good. I'd better talk to Ashley and see what she says.' he thought to himself.

He couldn't help but feel worried, especially as he recalled that Sam, Mike, and Beth didn't seem to realize that anything odd was going on, either. Jess, Hannah, and Matt were only mildly suspicious. Only he and Ashley felt that things just weren't right and he was sure, just like in Emily's case, that Troy and Claire were involved somehow.

Meeting up with Ashley later, he knew that he had to tell her what was going on, due to the fact that he was getting more and more anxious.

"Chris?"

He sighed. "I'm getting worried, Ash. It's just like what happened with Emily."

She froze. "Wait, what? What are you saying?"

"Just like Em, I saw Josh today. He's exhausted, ill, and can't seem to remember things." he explained. "We…we need to do something now! This is getting dangerous."

Ashley grimaced. "Do you...do you think it's...them?"

Chris sighed. "Maybe, but whatever is going on, we have to convince the others. But how?"

"I know, Chris, I know. God, you don't think…?" Ashley queried.

Chris replied hesitantly. "I wish I knew, but..."

Ashley looked around anxiously. "I just feel like...like I've seen something like this before, I just wish I could remember what."

But Ashley shook her head, she was just feeling lost and so was Chris. They just wished that they could figure something out before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 12 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks. No it certainly can not.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was another day at college and Troy and Beth were talking privately. Over the week, they had spoken some more and gotten closer, with Beth opening up to Troy and him actually listening to her, which is something that she came to like, along with the good advice that he generally gave.

'What is this? What am I... My heart keeps racing when he's around and...' she wondered, but quickly pushed it aside.

"I...I've gotta say thanks. I never thought I'd get over what happened at the lodge."

Troy grinned. "Any time. Like I said, if you've got anything you need, anything at all and want to talk, I'm here for you."

Beth considered his offer, feeling her face heat up as she considered her main personal issue, the one thing that she had yet to talk about: Her secret sexual frustrations.

"Well, there is something, but it's kinda...embarrassing. It's just between us, alright?" she said quickly, and Troy nodded. "Well, you see, I...I've been trying to maintain the outward appearance of being similar to Hannah, but the truth is, I...I have certain...urges and...well, my only outlet is secretly watching porn and getting off, but it's just not exactly...been doing much for me lately and..."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "I see. Wow, sounds tough. Not easy trying to maintain a respectable outer image to people when you have your own urges, too. Say, what are your siblings up to tonight?"

"Well, Hannah is out of town for a tennis match until tomorrow and Josh is spending the night out with Chris. Why?" Beth replied.

"No reason, just curious." he told her.

Although, inwardly, he was smirking, as he now knew that she was alone tonight. Now was his chance!

* * *

Troy smirked as he opened the front door of Beth's mansion, using the key that she had given him after he had gained her trust. The house was dark with all of the lights off, but that didn't bother him. He was able to sneak upstairs towards Beth's room and he gently edged the door open and observed the delightful sight before him.

Beth was sitting on a chair at her desk, clad in only a black lacy surprisingly skimpy thong and a matching strapless bra. The only light was coming from her computer screen, on which she was indeed watching a porn video. Beth was watching with wide eyes, squirming as she sat, a hand resting just above the waistline of her thong, clearly readying itself to slip inside. Troy could see that Beth was right, she was not as innocent as she made herself appear. Her secret actions done in private were now clear before him.

He moved quietly over to her from behind and casually slipped his hands over her eyes. Beth froze, gasping, but then a grin appeared on her face as Troy whispered in her ear.

"I could make those wishes come true, little minx."

She now knew that it was him and his words sent delightful shivers down her spine. She turned to face him, standing up with a smile.

"I wasn't expecting any company tonight, but this is a pleasant surprise." she remarked.

Tory nodded, amazed at how unabashed she was, standing in skimpy underwear, having been caught watching pornography.

"Well, now that I've seen your secret firsthand...maybe I could help make those fantasies and wishes of yours come true?" he offered.

Beth couldn't help it, his words hit home and she grinned, a lustful stare directed at the handsome young man before her.

"Oh, that sounds...great." she replied. "Maybe we could even re-enact some of what I've seen in my favorite videos. I think you'd be the perfect guy for this."

Troy laughed. "I'll bet. Now..."

He walked over and locked the bedroom door before returning to Beth, who had closed her laptop.

"Well, I'm all yours now." she replied.

That was all that he needed to hear. Embracing each other, they began to make out without any hesitation, with Beth wasting no time in pulling off Troy's shirt, leaving him topless. Troy responded by leaning her back onto the bed with his hands easily going behind her and removing her bra, which he threw aside onto the floor.

Beth moaned as her breasts were exposed and Troy moved down, kissing and licking at her breasts. She gasped sharply, amazed and aroused, finding it to be better than anything that she ever imagined, as his teeth pinched her already hard nipples.

Beth let out a breathy sigh as her thong soon joined her bra on the floor and Troy smirked, continuing to play with her breasts with one hand, the other hand sliding down until he cupped her between her legs and began to rub. Beth jolted and moaned.

"Oh God, that's... Troy..." she gasped.

He grinned. "I know, I know."

It did not take long for her to get wet and suddenly react, rolling him over onto his back and kneeling above him.

"It's my turn to pleasure you now." she purred.

Troy couldn't help but be impressed at how quickly she had gotten into the swing of things. It was clear that she'd been eager for a night like this for quite a long time. All of her built up sexual urges were ready to be let out.

She got right to work, pulling off his pants and underwear. Now that they were both naked, she began to stroke him and then, with a sly wink, licking his manhood, gasping in amazement at the size of it when he became fully hard, bigger than any that she had seen in her videos. With a wide grin, she climbed on top of him, ready for him to be her first and he knew it, too. It was something which secretly filled him with a sense of pride and accomplishment.

Beth let out a moan of ecstasy when she slid down onto him and was penetrated for the first time in her life, her barrier breaking, and a burst of sexual euphoria filled her, dulling the pain to her. She wasted no time in riding him. Troy was pleased that she seemed to know what she was doing, as sometimes a virgin needed their partner to lead the way due to experience, but Beth didn't miss a beat, clearly prepared by all of the porn videos that she had seen.

She rode him slowly at first, but before long, was picking up the pace as she grew used to the feeling, and before she knew it, they were both going as fast as they could until, with a shout of pure bliss, she climaxed, feeling Troy do the same inside of her, something which amazed and delighted her, especially as she realized that she had been the one to bring out that reaction in him.

She laughed teasingly as she got off him and knelt on the bed on her hands and knees, arcing her back and shaking her butt for him. Laughing, Troy playfully gave her ass a small smack before positioning himself and re-entered her, this time from behind. There was no need to ease into it now, so he started fast and Beth moaned in joy and sexual bliss as they continued this way for some time, climaxing multiple times. This was making Beth overjoyed, as the whole experience was everything that Beth imagined it would be like, and even more!

Finally stopping with that position, Beth laid down on her back, spreading her legs and giving him a naughty smirk. Troy immediately laid on top of her, face-to-face, and they began making out again as Troy thrust into her with Beth's arms wrapped tightly around his back. In the end, Beth climaxed twice with Troy joining her in the second one. They then pulled apart, Beth laying on the bed, panting for breath, covered in sweat, and still full of sexual bliss. Troy smiled and pulled her close as they caught their breath, lying on the bed as they recovered, Troy knowing that Beth was at her limit for tonight.

Her throat was sore from all of her screams of pleasure, but Beth soon recovered enough to talk again.

"I love you, Troy." she whispered.

Beth's first time with a guy went even better than she'd thought possible. She'd been waiting for the perfect guy to be her first and she now knew that she'd found him.

But little did she know that Troy was glad that she confessed her love for him, but for a different reason. Now that he knew how strong her feelings were for him, it would be that much easier to carry out his plan. She would be perfect, even easier to lure to bed again than Emily.

'The perfect victim... You, Beth Washington, have just ensured that those feelings will get me exactly what I need during our future together. However short it may be for you.'

With that, they slept, Troy already preparing for the next step of his plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 13 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and oh, interesting, we'll see if you're right :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Waking up in the morning, naked, light-headed, and confused, Beth blinked a few times to focus her vision and then sat up.

"What the...?" she muttered.

She was warm, far too warm, to say nothing of the obvious indications that something had happened last night.

'But what was it?' she wondered. 'I...I can't even...remember...'

She bit her lip at that, even more confused, wondering just what could have happened last night. Why wasn't she wearing anything and why did she feel so exhausted?

"Beth?"

She started at the sound of Hannah's voice, and of Hannah knocking on her door.

"J-just a minute." she replied quickly.

She hadn't expected Hannah to be back yet, but when she checked her clock, she was startled to see that, while not exactly late, she had still slept in. She hurriedly got dressed and composed herself, outwardly showing that nothing was wrong, and opened the door to talk to Hannah. All the same, she did remember one thing: she couldn't remember exactly when, but she knew that yesterday, she had finally confessed to Troy about her feelings for him.

* * *

At the college, Beth smiled as she spotted Troy and quickly approached him.

"Hey." she greeted him with a warm smile.

Turning, he grinned. "Hey, Beth. What's up?"

"So, um, I just wanted to clarify..." she said, hoping that she wasn't making a fool of herself. "What I said yesterday...about us…?"

Troy nodded, putting her at ease. She hadn't imagined confessing her feelings for him, at least.

Grinning, she went on. "Well, I meant what I said, you know. I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, Beth." he said softly. "We should talk about this more at some point...preferably when we've both got time."

Beth nodded, checking her watch. "Fair point. Okay then, maybe later?"

Troy nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Watching this with a worried look, Ashley was beyond certain now. She turned to Chris, who was with her, and he also looked worried.

"You saw that?" she asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, this isn't good..."

"It's worse than I thought." Ashley muttered, before speaking up. "Chris, we have to do something."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Get Jess and Hannah, I'll find Matt. We need to talk to them about this."

Ashley nodded in agreement and hurried off. Chris only hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

Seated together in a quiet corner of the cafeteria, Chris and Ashley exchanged worried glances.

"So what exactly did you guys wanna talk about?" Jess asked, confused.

Chris sighed. "We... This isn't gonna be easy, but we need to explain."

"We're worried about the others. Surely you guys have noticed...how they're acting lately and how...how Troy and Claire seem to be involved." Ashley added. "This didn't start happening until they arrived and since then, well..."

"You've seen how the two of them watch us so closely, you've also seen how Emily, Josh, and now Beth seem so...exhausted and it's like...I don't know. But whenever those two see them like that, they get these...unsettling smiles on their faces." Chris summed up.

There was silence for a moment before Hannah finally spoke. "God, I knew something wasn't right with Beth this morning and Josh, too...but why them and Emily?"

Matt sighed. "I don't get it. I don't like it, but you're right. Something is going on."

Jess shook her head, however. "I'm not so sure, you guys. I mean, Chris, Ash, with all due respect, we only have your word for it and if you're worried about them, why not talk to them? And why aren't Sam and Mike here?"

"They refuse to see that anything is wrong, I'm worried they're next." Ashley explained.

Jess paused at that, biting her lip, looking even more unsure now. But even with that, it was clear that Matt and Hannah agreed that something wasn't right. They just hoped that they could convince Jess to help before things got even worse.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 14 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It was early evening and Claire smirked to herself as she walked down the street, towards Mike's home. She was taking her chances, but at least one obstacle, Jessica Riley, would not get in her way. She made sure to dress to catch the attention of her 'prey', so to speak. Clad in a pair of tight short shorts and a sports bra, she arrived at Mike's home to find him in his driveway and she licked her lips in anticipation. He was clad only in a pair of basketball shorts and sneakers, no shirt, already having worked up a sweat, no doubt from playing basketball as she watched him shoot a perfect shot with one hand just as she arrived.

She grinned. "Nice shot, handsome."

He turned and grinned when he saw her. "Claire! What a nice surprise."

Inside, however, he was amazed and a warm feeling began to spread inside him, seeing her smiling at him flirtatiously, and in such incredible clothes.

"So are you just playing by yourself?" she asked.

Mike shrugged. "Kinda. Just taking a few shots... Would like to work on my game, but nobody's here."

'Perfect,' she thought, before replying, "How about I take you on, one on one?"

Mike grinned and agreed, so she joined him and they began to play, not even caring about the time, and finally, when the sun had fully set, they sat down, sweating and panting, both feeling very hot as they drank from the bottles of water that Mike had provided.

After taking a moment to recover, Mike smirked. "You know, you're not bad at this game."

He looked her up and down and his tone shifted as he then added, "Something tells me that's not the only thing you're not bad at..."

Claire laughed, seizing her chance. "I'll tell you what...you lead me to your shower and you'll find out."

Mike took the hint and grabbed her hand, the two of them standing up, and they headed inside the house and upstairs. As they did so, Mike approached the bathroom, explaining.

"My parents are away. Business trip. Won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

Claire nodded. "Perfect."

This was her chance and she was going to take it, especially when she saw the shower. It was a large walk-in shower with room for two people, glass walls and doors, something that she knew was going to make this even better.

Once Mike got the shower running and the water was hot enough, they began making out and undressing each other and soon entered the shower, closing the door, still kissing and rubbing each other's backs as the falling hot water covered them. Claire moaned in pleasure as Mike bent down and immediately began using his mouth and hands on her large breasts, squeezing, licking, and biting them. She felt herself getting more and more turned on, especially when his mouth began to focus on her breasts while his hands slid further down, rubbing and squeezing her thick, perfectly round ass and toned thighs, as well as feeling her incredible curves.

A devilish smirk crossed Claire's face when he finished and she knelt down under the falling water and Mike groaned as she began to stroke and even lick his manhood.

"Wow..." she whispered as he went hard.

She was amazed at his size. It was the largest she'd even seen on someone like Mike. She continued to pleasure him this way, shocked at his resilience and how long he was lasting, until he finally peaked and climaxed, covering her chest. To her great delight, he was still hard and ready for more. She stood up, letting the water clean her off.

"I'm impressed, Michael. What else do you have in store for me?"

He smirked, glad that she had asked. "Well, how about this?"

She then gasped as he suddenly grabbed her upper legs and lifted her up, pushing her back against the shower wall. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, staring into his eyes, ready for what was next.

"There's no one home but us, so we can make as much noise as we want." Mike whispered.

"Then don't hold anything back. I want to see your best." she lustfully whispered back.

She didn't need to ask him twice, that was immediately clear. She let out a scream of pleasure as Mike wasted no time, thrusting into her hard and fast straight away and Claire was exhilarated by his high sex drive and decision to not waste time if the girl could handle it, and of course she could handle it!

Despite her usual focus, Claire was blown away by his skill and found herself moaning, screaming, and letting herself be filled with the pleasure as Mike peaked multiple times, as did she, until finally, after some time, Mike finally had to let her back down on her feet, his arms getting tired.

But before she could make a move on him, he took her by surprise again. Without missing a beat, he was behind her and shifting his weight forwards into her back. Her eyes widened as she found herself pressed up against the shower's glass wall, her heavy breasts squashed against the glass. Her hands were pinned above her head by his hands on her wrists and despite her usual wish of being the dominant one, Mike putting her in such a position turned her on greatly.

She screamed in pleasure again as Mike thrust into her, this time from behind. To his amazement, she felt even tighter being this way and they continued, peaking many times until it had been a full hour. It was then, finally, that they shared their biggest climax yet and Mike pulled out.

"Wow, no way..." she said as she looked down at his manhood. "You've lasted longer than anyone I've ever met or heard of."

Mike grinned, for he was still hard. "Endless reserves, baby."

She knew then that it wasn't over yet and she was amazed and delighted, especially when he suggested drying off and taking things to the bedroom.

'I've met the best man yet, I think.'

She gladly joined him as they got out the shower, turning the water off and drying off, heading to Mike's bedroom. Once there, Mike, again, wasted no time and she was soon on the bed with him on top of her. Their ministrations continued well into the night until, finally, Mike was fully done and they laid there together with Claire grinning widely.

'He is by far the longest lasting guy when it comes to lovemaking, the one who has given me the most pleasure and action. I can't wait to do this with him again, which is no small feat, leaving me wanting more. A man has almost never impressed me this much!' she thought in delight. Josh's performance with her hadn't even come close to Mike's!

'I'll have to talk to Troy later...and see if we can keep Mike around...permanently.'

Grinning at that, she drifted off to sleep next to him, by far the most sexually satisfied she had ever been in her life.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 15 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

'Whoa, what the…?' were Mike's first thoughts when he woke up.

He was, unbeknownst to him, waking up just as Josh, Emily, and Beth had done before him. He was completely drained and exhausted, trying to make sense of what he was feeling and why he was naked.

He shook his head. 'Last night...must've been wild, yet no hangover, so I didn't drink... So why can't I remember a damn thing about it?'

It bothered him. The last thing he remembered was firing some shots at his basketball hoop outside and then his mind was just a blank up until he woke up. Struggling to get out of bed, he tried to think, to remember, but to no avail.

'Urgh, man...I must've done something last night. Must've been with someone, but...I'm sure I'd remember something like that.' he thought to himself.

It was just getting more and more confusing, this large gap in his memory, but he soon found that he had no time to worry about it, he needed to hurry.

"Crap." he muttered when he saw the time.

He, again like the others but unbeknownst to him, had slept in and would be late if he didn't hurry to get dressed and get to the college quickly.

* * *

When she saw Mike enter the college that day, late and looking wiped out, Jess couldn't help but worry, especially when Ashley and Chris' words came back to her.

'Calm down, girl. You're getting worked up, don't go making assumptions yet.' Jess told herself.

So she approached Mike and smiled. "Hey! Good morning."

He looked up at her and smiled, although he still looked exhausted. "Hey, Jess. How...how are you?"

"Good. So, you okay? You looked exhausted. Something happen last night?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

Mike shrugged. "I'm fine, just tired, and no, nothing...I don't think."

She quirked an eyebrow at that. "You don't think?"

"Don't really remember, but yeah..."

Jess bit her lip. Just like the others, she was really getting worried now. She'd had her doubts before, but now she was sure. Chris and Ashley were right, something was going on here and it wasn't looking good. So far, it seemed four people had been affected. But what did that mean and who else would be affected? As she and Mike headed their separate ways, she considered it.

'Okay, now I really need to find Chris, Ashley, Hannah, and Matt and talk to them. They have to know about this...' she reasoned.

She just hoped, once she spoke to them, that they'd come up with a plan, something that would give them answers to this mystery.

* * *

By lunch time, she'd finally managed to find them all together and spoke quickly.

"You guys, you were right. Oh God, it's...it's so obvious now!" she blurted out.

Chris quickly replied. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jess, calm down. What happened? What are you talking about?"

"Mike, he..." she tried to explain. "He's acting just like the others. He came in late today, really tired, and yet playing it off. He seemed to have trouble remembering things and when I asked them about it, none of the others said that they saw anything weird, not even Sam."

Matt sighed. "Okay, so we all agree that something is going on here. But what? And are we sure that Troy and Claire are involved?"

"They have to be, with the way Claire was looking at Mike today." Jess revealed. "As if she knew something about what was going on, and was enjoying it."

"So we agree that there is something strange going on and that those two have to be involved, but what do we do now? I mean..." Hannah began before her eyes widened. "Wait, I just had a thought! Sam's not acted like any of the others yet, but is still unable to clearly see what's going on. What if Sam's next?"

"There's... I don't know, but I don't think we'll find the answers in time. But I'm sure...I'm sure I've read about something like this before." Ashley remarked. "It was in one of those books that I got in the library."

Jess shook her head at that. "Ash, really? Those occult and supernatural things? I don't..."

"After the Wendigos, I think they're more accurate than we'd think, don't you?" Chris replied suddenly. "I think we've discovered another supernatural entity!"

Jess bit her lip. He had a point. So now they were all agreeing that something was going on and their friends were in danger. Claire and Troy were involved and it had to have some sort of supernatural element to it. But they had no idea what it could be, or what to do about it. They needed more information, and fast.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 16 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, but the question is, what will they discover.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Seated together, far enough away from everyone else that they couldn't be overheard, Claire and Troy wore identical smirks as they began to talk.

"So...that was quite a wild ride that I had with Mike last night." Claire said. "He was certainly the best guy yet."

Troy smirked. "Really? Well, excellent. We've certainly gotten a lot of what we needed. So much energy already and I haven't even slept with Sam yet."

"Yeah, Emily and Beth sure gave a lot and Mike...he was incredible." Claire remarked. "Josh wasn't too bad, and who knows about Sam?"

"She might be the same as Josh, but hey, what matters is that we get it done. As soon as I know, we'll be able to make our next move." Troy confirmed.

Claire nodded, grinning widely. "Yeah, so...how exactly did you get Beth into bed, anyway?"

"Turns out her little innocent act hides some dirty secrets. She was all over me after I caught her watching porn and told her that I could make all of her fantasies come true." Troy smirked. "She was even better and more willing than Emily, which is saying something."

Claire laughed darkly. "What a secret little slut. The perfect target for you. Even her brother wasn't that bad, I just had to turn on the charm and get him drunk at a party, but he wasn't exactly...you know, dirty little secrets and what not."

Troy joined in the laughter. He had to admit that he agreed with Claire. He decided not to mention, at least not yet, the confession of love that Beth had made to him.

All the same, he revelled in her foolish naivete and Claire considered her own thoughts.

"I have to admit, Mike was far more than I was expecting. He was just...remarkable. I was actually enjoying myself." she revealed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, in fact. I was hoping that we could make use of him...permanently."

Troy quirked an eyebrow at that. "He must've been very impressive to make you ask that. This isn't something that you say often. Hmm, it's something to think about. We'll definitely consider it."

"Good, good. Trust me, it'll be well worth it. Who knows? You might get the idea of keeping naughty little Beth around...or Sam might end up surprising you and you'll want to keep her?" Claire replied with a cocky smirk at the end.

Troy let out a low chuckle and shrugged. "We'll see."

They lapsed into silence after that for a while, both considering how successful they had been so far.

Finally, Claire broke the silence. "Well, you're gonna try for Sam tonight. Good luck."

Troy grinned and nodded. He was certainly looking forward to it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 17 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews:  
**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Troy smiled as he approached Sam. He had been using all of this time to slowly coax her into trusting him and knew that she was going to be coming home late from her volunteer work that night. It was the perfect time for him to get everything set up. But first, he needed access to her home, and to do that, he needed to take advantage of the trust he had built with her.

"Hey, Sam." he greeted her warmly.

She turned to him and grinned. "Hi, Troy. What's up?"

Troy shrugged and spoke, "Well, you see, I was wondering...we trust each other, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that I could borrow your house key?" he asked. "See, I've had this idea, a surprise that I wanna do for you. I need time to set it up tonight and..."

"Well, I don't know... Oh, alright then, since it's you." Sam replied with a smile.

She handed over her house key and Troy nodded and smiled before they went their separate ways. As he walked away, Troy smirked. It was going to be easier than he thought. Yet another willing victim, it seemed.

* * *

That night, arriving home, Sam was not surprised to see Troy waiting for her with a grin.

"Hey there." she greeted him casually, before smiling. "I've been curious about this surprise all evening. What do have planned for me?"

Troy smirked. "Well, milady, if you'll follow me upstairs, I will show you."

Sam rolled her eyes at how he was talking, but followed him, becoming surprised when they reached the bathroom.

Inside, she gasped, eyes wide. Her bath was large, somewhat similar to the one at the Washington Lodge, and right now it was filled with hot water, the steam rising visibly, despite the darkness of the room due to the lights being off. Instead, it was lit by dozens of scented candles placed all around the bathroom. Sam inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent, amazed that Troy had done this for her. The moonlight shining through the window made it look amazing and she noted Troy's phone on a ledge near the bath, playing soft, quiet classical music.

'He went all out to create this...perfect romantic mood and atmosphere. He sure knows how to impress me and he knows what I like.' she thought in amazement.

Troy smiled as he watched Sam's face, seeing her being drawn in by his preparations. He knew, compared to the others, that she liked to take it slow, to be in the right mood before making love to someone, and this would be the perfect setting for that. Like Beth, she was never against making love to someone, but only in the right time and place and with the right person, one who cared and cherished her as she got to know him.

He had played on that brilliantly as she turned to face him, eyes dancing.

"This is the nicest thing that any boy has ever done for me. I mean, it looks beautiful, feels beautiful, even smells beautiful." she whispered. "C'mon, let's get in before the water gets cold."

Troy closed and locked the bathroom door behind him and, without caring about seeing each other naked since they would be bathing together after all, they undressed. Troy couldn't help but smirk when he noticed that, while smaller than Claire's, Sam's breasts were certainly bigger than Beth's, or Emily's.

They climbed into the bath and sank down into the tub, up to their shoulders in the hot water, adjusting to the temperature. Troy knew that this would be a very special moment. He was seated in the tub while Sam sat almost in his lap, leaning back against him with her head next to his, and he wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her close while she breathed deeply, once more getting the scent of the candles and feeling like she was in paradise.

Troy pondered, 'She's very different from Emily and Beth. They were ready for lovemaking almost immediately...but Sam needs things to be nice and slow. Like all good things, it's worth the wait.'

So he began, planning to gently seduce the lovely lady in his arms, to let her make the first move when it came to initiating their lovemaking.

Sam closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Troy's hands as he gently ran them along her arms and shoulders, massaging and cleaning her. Troy smirked. The bath oils that he had added were making things better, not only helping to clean them, but also lubricating their skin, making everything feel so smooth. Sam moaned as Troy's hands slipped down her sides, around her stomach, and then up to cup her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her rapidly hardening nipples.

"God..." Sam moaned, breathing heavily. No one had ever touched her like this, but it felt amazing, especially since it was him who was doing it!

Troy knew that this was it. She was almost ready to crack and he continued to pleasure her like this until she turned around in the bath, sitting up and facing him, straddling him before cupping his face, pulling him in for a kiss. He responded in kind, pulling her close and rubbing her back, their smooth chests touching as they began heavily making out.

He could feel her energy like this. It was so rich, concentrated, and pure. He wouldn't get as much from her as he got from Emily and Beth, but it was stronger and felt better, the best kind. While it took more effort with Sam, it was now proving to be worth it. This makeout session continued for several minutes until Sam stopped, pulling back and looking deep into Troy's eyes.

"I want you, but...but it's my first time..." she whispered.

Troy smiled gently. "You can control this, okay? You set the pace, whatever makes you feel comfortable. Plus, it shouldn't hurt as much as usual, thanks to all this hot water to numb the pain."

Sam was amazed and delighted by his consideration and glad that he was so caring. That was all of the encouragement that she needed.

So she readied herself and they both moaned as she slid down his manhood and she sat firmly on his lap. She let out a quick, sharp scream as her barrier broke, but the pain soon vanished and was replaced by overwhelming pleasure. Sam began to moan again as she slowly began moving her hips back and forth, getting used to the feeling of Troy inside her, and Troy being willing to let her take her time, for they had all night.

Finally, with a smirk, Sam began to use her knees, pushing herself up and began to ride him slowly but firmly, the water making such movements easier. Their chests slid against each other too, making the feeling more intimate with the smooth skin-on-skin contact and she was pretty sure that Troy's massive erection was due, in no small part, to her considerable breasts, something which gave her great pride. She let out a breathy sigh as Troy reached up and removed her hair clip, letting her hair fall to her shoulders.

"Now you're even more beautiful." he whispered.

Sam blushed in delight and gradually began to pick up her pace until she rode him as fast as she could, the two of them letting out loud, long moans of passion as they both peaked at the same time. Sam was almost completely overwhelmed by her first climax, as well as feeling Troy climax inside her. It was an oddly satisfied moment, tinged with pride, from the fact that she had made him react like that.

"Troy..." she breathed as they came down from their euphoria. "This was such a wonderful surprise. Thank you, and thank you for being so...considerate of me."

Troy smiled. "Of course, Sam. What do you say we dry off and move this to the bedroom, huh?"

Sam laughed. "Oh, yes. Now that I've experienced how wonderful this is, I'm ready for more."

They did just that, wasting no time draining the bath, drying off, and extinguishing the candles before ending up in Sam's bed.

Sam let out another moan as she ended up on her back, Troy on top of her, and spreading her legs as she wrapped her arms around his back. She relaxed on her back and enjoyed the sexual bliss that almost instantly filled her as Troy set the pace this time, thrusting into her for over an hour, the two of them peaking multiple times.

Sam smiled sleepily as she laid in bed, exhausted from the intense lovemaking, lying on top of Troy's chest as they held each other, arms entwined.

"Thank you." she whispered. She had only known him for a short time, but she felt like she might be starting to fall for him already. But she needed some time to sort out her feelings.

Troy grinned as Sam drifted off to sleep.

'Well, well, this was special, just like with what Claire had with Mike...' he noted. 'I'll talk to Claire. It looks like Sam might be joining us, too...permanently.'

With that thought, he too drifted off to sleep, immensely satisfied. Sam was the best one of the three girls and he was eagerly awaiting their next night of passion together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 18 of my Until Dawn story.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Ashley grimaced as she saw Sam entering the college. She looked terrible and to Ashley's horror, she realized that she recognized that exhausted look.

'She's just like the others, like Emily, Beth...Mike, Josh, and they've gotten to Sam, too.' she realized.

She shook her head. She couldn't understand this, but the fact that they were too late left her feeling horribly guilty and she knew that they had to do something quickly. She quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text to Chris, asking him to get the others all gathered, they needed to talk desperately.

Putting her phone away and taking one last worried look at Sam, she began to walk away. But then she stopped and grimaced, upon seeing Troy and Claire again. They stood together, talking and laughing, and Ashley was certain that the grin on Troy's face was related to Sam's current state.

She shook her head. 'I know there's something familiar about you two, something I've read. You won't get away with this, I'll find out the truth and we'll make sure that you pay for what you've done to our friends.'

With that, she hurried to meet up with Chris and the others. They needed to hurry, the answer lay in the library somewhere, she was sure of that.

Meeting up with the others in the library, Ashley couldn't keep the worry off of her face and the others noticed it.

"Ash..." Chris began.

She shook her head. "We were too late. I just saw Sam come in and she looks just like the others. Troy got to her, I'm sure of it."

The others gasped at hearing this and Matt shook his head. "What do we do?"

"They've already done whatever they're doing to all of those that they were targeting...what else CAN they do?" Jess asked.

Ashley looked around the library, sighing. "We have to look around here. The answer is here, I'm sure of it. Like I said, I'm sure there's more to those two than meets the eye and it was in here that I read about it."

The others looked around, daunted at the books.

"Ash, how many..." Chris began.

"We have to, we owe it to our friends, right?" she interjected.

With a heavy sigh, the others agreed, and so they got up and started to get to work, perusing the various bookshelves, looking for anything that might be relevant. Ashley had described what she remembered of the book she'd read, while especially keeping an eye out for it. They needed to be sure.

Finally, almost an hour and a half later, Ashley gasped.

"Hey, guys." she said, hurrying up to them. They all turned to her.

"I got it. This is it." she said, quickly flicking through the pages. "I'm sure they're connected to something supernatural and...and yes, there it is. Look!"

She reached the relevant pages and put the book down. They all read and froze, their eyes wide as they finally realized what they were dealing with.

"Wait, wait, wait, they're...they're sleeping with them? They got them in bed and..." Jess burst out, shocked. "Mike was…

Matt grimaced. "That's why Emily's been acting that way. But then, why would they..."

Chris froze, realizing what this meant for Matt and Jess. "They target people who are single, or not completely committed to their relationship. Josh, Beth, and Sam are single...but Emily and Mike are..."

"Oh, you guys, I'm so sorry." Hannah whispered.

Matt shook his head. "We'll worry about that later. Right now...we need to find some way to stop them.

"I... You're right. They're probably planning to sleep with them again and Mike might not be able to..." Jess replied.

She couldn't finish, but she didn't need to. They knew that they were dealing with the supernatural again indeed. Claire was a succubus and Troy was an incubus. They had been enticing their victims and were sleeping with them, draining them of their energy and would do so until they drained their victims dry, killing them and making them vanish.

Now they needed to warn the others before it was too late, so they could finally put a stop to it. They needed to warn and get through to the victims.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 19 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed and well, we'll see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

It was the first time since Claire and Troy started their little game that the whole group had come together, sitting around a large table in a corner of the cafeteria.

"What's going on, why are we even here?" Emily queried sharply.

Chris shook his head. "You guys are all in danger and we need to talk to you. You need to hear us out and really listen."

The five targets all looked startled, then Mike shook his head.

"Danger? How? I..."

Hannah spoke up. "Claire and Troy? They're dangerous. They're going to...kill you guys."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Beth burst out, looking outraged. "Troy and I..."

"What do you mean, Troy and you?" Sam cut in.

But then they saw Emily's face, then Josh and Mike shared a look and it slowly dawned on all five of them, that their sexual liaisons with the duo were not exclusive things. This especially seemed to affect Beth, who looked distraught, and Ashley's stomach clenched as she realized, to her horror, that Beth must have fallen in love with Troy and this was clearly distressing to her.

'Beth, I... I'm so sorry.' she thought, knowing that it was about to get worse for her.

It was clear that, for the most part, the outrage that they felt at how they had been treated had partially broken whatever spell over them Troy and Claire had put. But they still didn't know the truth.

Ashley pulled out the book and set it down. "I'm just sorry that it took us so long to act. For all of you to be affected, we didn't even realize what we were dealing with until I read this again and realized I'd seen it before. This will sound crazy, but look."

She opened the book at the relevant pages and began to explain it. She could see the looks on the faces of the victims as she detailed the revelation of Claire and Troy as a succubus and incubus and naturally, she saw scepticism.

"Oh come on, you expect us to believe this?!" Emily burst out.

Josh shook his head. "Guys, this is a little far-fetched. I mean, how do…?"

Matt interjected. "Look at how you guys were on the days after they slept with you guys. They had drained you of your energy and are looking to keep doing it until they kill you."

Mike sighed. "Guys, we need to think rationally about this. I believe them. I mean...if Wendigos are real, why not these guys?"

Ashley felt some relief, realizing that Mike at least believed them and his words seemed to be bringing the others around.

Emily shuddered. "Oh my God, I... We..."

Matt turned to Emily. "Yes, and there is the matter of...you and Mike still...seeing each other."

Jess nodded, looking severe, and Mike and Emily realized they had been caught. But seeing the look of devastation and betrayal on Beth's face, Ashley knew that she had to keep things on track.

With a heavy sigh, she spoke up. "Guys, I know this is hard and will no doubt affect all of us. But we need to focus on the immediate danger. We have to stop Troy and Claire."

They all went quiet and Beth shifted in her seat.

"What do we do?" Beth asked at last.

Ashley sighed. "We have to destroy them and there's only one way to do it. But it's gonna be tricky...and dangerous."

"I..." Beth inhaled sharply.

Hannah bit her lip, sensing her twin's discomfort. "Um, maybe it's best if Beth and I stay out of the way while you guys do this."

Ashley nodded in agreement, seeing right away that Hannah was offering to keep Beth safe and ensure that she didn't cause any complications, inadvertently or not. She then looked around at everybody else.

"Okay, we need to... We need to have two people act as bait." Ashley remarked. "We need to lure both of them into our trap."

The others exchanged nervous glances, but they agreed to do it and they finally began putting their plan together, ready to put a stop to the duo at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 20 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Easier than you think, but the timing is very tight.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Emily took a deep breath, nervous, but doing her best to remain outwardly calm, even sultry. She was seated at her vanity again, just as she had been the first time Troy had visited her. She suppressed a shudder of revulsion at the memory, to think that she had enjoyed it, to think she had thought that she was in control. But now she was facing another dark evil creature.

'And I agreed to be the bait...so I have to set myself up like this...' she thought. 'It was either me or Beth and there was no way that Beth would bring herself to agree.'

If the circumstances had been normal, she would've scoffed at Beth's strong infatuation for the one harming them. But they were not, and she actually appreciated Beth's difficulty as she stood up, smoothing back her hair. She moved over to the bed and laid down on it, in as much of an alluring pose as she could muster, her silky black lingerie adding to the image. Hidden from view in the en-suite bathroom, Ashley, Sam, and Jess waited with their secret weapon, the one way in which they could defeat Troy, but they had to be quick, their window of opportunity would be short.

"Well, well, hello there, beautiful." came the voice that now filled her with disgust.

She didn't show it, though. She smiled widely and batted her eyelashes at Troy.

He was still smirking as he approached her, eyes sliding over her body. Now she could easily see it, the predatory gleam in his eyes, she couldn't believe that she never saw it before. But now wasn't the time to dwell on self-pity.

"Hello yourself." she purred. "I was hoping you'd be here quickly. It was so cold, waiting for you."

Troy laughed and climbed onto the bed. "Hmm, I think I can help you with that."

Emily smiled back and fought to react the way she knew that she had to when she met his lips with her own. Before long, she was on her back on the bed, making out with Troy as his hands ran up and down her sides, feeling her skin.

'Any time now, guys...' she thought desperately as she felt him beginning to toy with her lingerie.

Seeing that Troy was distracted and they'd have time to move into position, Ashley nodded to the other two girls and they slipped out of the bathroom. Troy was so distracted by his makeout session with Emily that he didn't even see Jess slipping around the bed to the other side while Sam got into position and Ashley held the mirror at the ready. Ashley nodded and Sam stepped forwards.

"Hey, Troy." she greeted him with a sweet and casual tone.

Troy started and looked up. "Sam? I..."

He began to rise and as Jess quickly pulled Emily out of the way, helping her pull on a simple bathrobe to cover herself, Troy froze, his eyes widening. His gaze had fallen onto the mirror held by Ashley and, unable to resist due to his nature, began to admire his reflection until, with a yell of despair, he was suddenly pulled and absorbed into the mirror until he was gone.

"Ashley, now! Quick!" Emily cried.

Ashley reacted at once and with the other girls stepping back, she threw the mirror onto the floor, shattering it and destroying Troy for good.

* * *

Mike took a deep breath, nervous, but doing his best to remain outwardly calm, even keep up his usual charm. He was seated on his bed, having carefully planned things for this night with Claire. He suppressed a shudder of revulsion at the memory, to think that he had enjoyed it, to think he had thought that he was in control. But now, he was facing another dark evil creature.

'And I agreed to be the bait...so I have to set myself up like this...' he thought.

He laid back on the bed, smiling and looking as if he was just relaxing, clad in a pair of simple red boxers. Hidden from view in the en-suite bathroom, Chris, Josh, and Matt waited with their secret weapon, the one way in which they could defeat Claire, but they had to be quick, their window of opportunity would be short.

"Well, well, hello there." came the voice that now filled him with disgust.

He didn't show it, though. He smiled widely and sat up, winking at Claire.

She was still smirking as she approached him, eyes sliding over his body. Now he could easily see it, the predatory gleam in her eyes. He couldn't believe that he never saw it before. But now wasn't the time to dwell on self-pity.

"Hello, beautiful." he remarked smoothly. "I was hoping you'd be here quickly. I've been waiting for you. Eagerly waiting."

Claire laughed and climbed onto the bed. "Hmm, well, I'm here now and I'm all yours."

Mike smiled back and fought to react the way he knew that he had to when he met her lips with his own. Before long, he was on his back on the bed, making out with Claire as their hands ran up and down each other's bodies.

'Any time now, guys...' he thought desperately as they continued.

Seeing that Claire was distracted and they'd have time to move into position, Chris nodded to the other two guys and they slipped out of the bathroom. Claire was so distracted by her makeout session with Mike that she didn't even see Matt slipping around the bed to the other side while Josh got into position and Chris held the mirror at the ready. Chris nodded and Josh stepped forwards.

"Hey, Claire." he greeted her with a calm and teasing tone.

Claire started and looked up. "Josh... I..."

She began to rise and as Matt quickly pulled Mike out of the way, Claire froze, her eyes widening. Her gaze had fallen onto the mirror held by Chris and, unable to resist due to her nature, began to admire her reflection until, with a yell of despair, she was suddenly pulled and absorbed into the mirror until she was gone.

"Chris, now! Quick!" Mike cried.

Chris reacted at once and with the other boys stepping back, he threw the mirror onto the floor, shattering it and destroying Claire for good.

* * *

There was silence at both houses afterwards, while they cleaned up the mirror shards and discarded them safely. Then Ashley and Chris quickly phoned each other and passed the word on. Finally, they would rest easy. Claire and Troy were gone, the nightmare, or at least, the part involving the supernatural creatures, was finally over at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Chapter 21 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, well, it was the only way.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The following day proved to be awkward. The threat was finally over, Claire and Troy had been dealt with, but for a number of those involved, the issues brought up by this incident were not over. That was especially true for the two main couples affected.

Chris and Ashley could see that most of those affected were currently engaged in serious conversation. Matt and Emily were seated together, talking with serious expressions, while Emily also looked awkward and even distraught. Mike and Jess were on the other side of the room, also talking, although Jess looked angry and Mike looked ashamed. They soon spotted Josh and Sam coming over to join them while also seeing Hannah sitting, doing her best to try and reassure Beth, who looked downcast. Despite his true nature, Beth's feelings for Troy had been genuine and now she had to live with that loss.

"So, um..how are things going?" Chris asked.

Josh sighed and looked around. "Well, Beth is still taking things hard, but...she'll come around...I hope."

"Matt and Emily seem to be...cutting through all of the issues that have been going on. It looks like this little...incident has opened Emily's eyes." Sam remarked. "They're willing to give things another try, Matt's willing to forgive her for sleeping with Mike behind his back, so hopefully things will be better this time."

They all smiled at that, hoping that it might make things easier and ease any tensions in the group. But then they realized it wasn't that simple.

"So what about Jess and Mike?" Ashley asked.

"It's over for us."

They all turned around at that, to see Jess standing there, still looking angry, albeit with tears in her eyes. They shared an awkward look.

"Jess?"

She shook her head. "Mike and I are over. I just...I can't forgive him for all of this, it's just too much."

"But Jess, Claire had him under a spell and..." Chris began.

"Yeah, that I get, but Emily... He was sleeping with her behind my back. I mean, yeah, it looks like her and Matt have been able to fix things and she's over Mike, but...the damage is done and I just can't..." Jess replied, before sighing. "Well, who knows? All I know is that I can't face him anymore."

The others shared a look. This was something that they had not expected, but they hoped it would not negatively affect the group forever.

Meanwhile, having seen how everything that had happened had changed Mike inside, hopeful that things could at least get better for him, Hannah considered talking to him later about the feelings that she had been harboring for him. But in the meantime, she focused on Beth.

Beth continued to try and pull herself together and hope that she could finally get over Troy and accept him for what he actually was. But unbeknownst to her, or anyone, Troy had left her one final unexpected gift, currently gestating inside her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Until Dawn: Loved to Death**

Final chapter of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed and it's about to get worse.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Beth sighed as she left the room of her eighteen-year-old son. She was now in her late thirties but she still remembered the terrifying news after Troy and Claire were vanquished, when she had discovered her pregnancy.

The others had been concerned too, but in the end, nothing could dissuade Beth from still having her child. She had too big of a heart to give him up. Despite this, she lived in fear, given what his father had been, and was concerned that he may be the same, but for eighteen years, her son Matthew had been a completely normal boy. Everything seemed to be perfect and Beth felt relieved, finally able to emotionally move on from the night she had spent with Troy.

But that night, the night her son turned eighteen, it happened. Beth had left the room and Matthew's eyes suddenly opened as he sat up in bed. It all happened in a rush. Old memories filled him and then a dark smirk crossed his face as the rush of emotions, memories, and dark power finished filling him.

'At last...'

Looking around the room, relishing this new form, Troy savored this moment. He was now reborn in his son's body and his thoughts were only on one thing: revenge. The group would pay for what they had done to him and his sister so many years ago!

He knew that it was too late to take revenge on them directly, so he would have his revenge by taking away their children instead! He would love some of them to death and share his powers with the ones that he enjoyed the most, changing them into incubuses and succubuses.

This wasn't the end of the nightmare for the survivors of Mt. Washington, it was only the beginning! And this time, things wouldn't end so happily.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
